


“Well hello there”

by putaliitleloveonme



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Sarah paints, cursing (rare), drinking (in later chapters), kath writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaliitleloveonme/pseuds/putaliitleloveonme
Summary: Sarah owns a painting shop and Kath is a new customer.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 13





	1. “Well hello there”

Sarah was busy on her next painting. A beautiful water lily filled pond. She had her favorite band, Hobo Johnson and the lovemakers playing in the shop. With the fan going her yellow dress flowed in the air. She was singing along and dancing a little when all the sudden this beautiful girl walked it. She had auburn hair and was wearing ripped jeans and a band tee.

**“Well hello there.”**

Sarah was trying to not make it too obvious that she was checking this girl out.

_”I’m Kathrine. I was wondering if I could write a story about your place. I write in the papers about small businesses. If it’s okay with you of course.”_

**“Yes please come on. We can talk over here. By the way I’m Sarah. Sarah Jacobs.”**

Sarah led Kath over to the only table in the store not covered in canvases. Kath got her pen and notebook ready for writing.

” **Well it all started...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a lovely day everyone :)  
> stay safe and take care of yourself


	2. "Have you ever taken a painting class?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathrine gets a lesson on how to paint!

About a week later Sarah got a call from a random number.

**“Hello?”**

_“Hi! Is this Sarah from the paint store?”_

**“This is she. Who wants to know?”**

_“Sorry. It’s Kathrine.”_

**“Oh Kath hey!”**

_“Hi,”_ Kathrine said while giggling. Sarah won’t deny or confirm if she blushed, _”I’m calling to tell you that your story made it in the papers! Congrats.”_

**“I should be thanking you. It's your story after all.”**

_“Well, then thank you.”_

**“Say. Have you ever taken a painting class?”**

-

Not even 20 minutes later Kath walked in the small cozy shop. Sarah looked beautiful as always. Kath didn’t know if she could stand any longer. Her legs felt like jelly just watching the girl dance gracefully around her shop. She was in awe.

**“Kath! Hi. Are you ready?”**

_“Yeah! So what are we painting?"_

**“Well you said on the phone that you have never painted before, so I thought why not something easy.”**

_“And that is?”_

**“A snowman.”**

Kathrine burst out laughing. Sarah looked dead serious.

_“Why a snowman?”_

**“Because. You can never go wrong with a snowman.”**

_“Okay fair enough.”_

Sarah slowly but surely taught Kath how to paint. It was a challenge. It was almost like Kath was a 2 year old and had no idea how to paint. But somehow a snowman came out in the end.

 **“I have no idea how you managed to ruin a snowman but you did,”** Sarah said laughing.

_“Hey, don’t make fun of me, it was my first time doing something like this.”_

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**“Can I treat you to a coffee for your beautiful effort?”**

_“Sure why not.”_

And then Sarah made a bold choice. She slipped her hand into Kath’s. Kath looked at their hands, back up at Sarah, and simply said, _“Let’s go!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed to chapter! This might turn into slowburn but who knows.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kath thinks about a certain someone

Kath thought about Sarah all night. And it infuriated her. She had only known Sarah for a few weeks and she already had a crush on the girl. Kath could spend hours watching the girl dance around in her soft, beautiful dress at the paint shop listening to Hobo Johnson. And she hated that. She didn’t want to get too attached incase something was to happen. She had already told her friends about Sarah and hoped that wasn’t a mistake. She hoped that something would turn out in this relationship. They flirted with each other, held hands, and did coupley things but they weren’t a couple. And Kath wanted to be. She picked up her phone the next morning and called Sarah, hoping it wasn’t a mistake.

_“Hey Sarah. Can we meet at the store? I need to talk to you.”_

**“Sure. Meet me in about 20 minutes?”**

_“Sounds great. See you there.”_

**  
“See you soon.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe. This world needs to change and I hope it happens soon. To my black brothers and sisters, you don’t deserve any of this. I hope change comes soon for all of you.
> 
> Also! Happy pride month everyone! I love you for who you are :)


	4. "So when can I meet these friends of yours?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kath finally opens up to Sarah.

Sarah arrived at the shop shaking. She of course wanted to see Kath but she was nervous. Kathrine sounded nervous so that made Sarah nervous. Sarah was trying to just walk around doing mindless things while she waited on her. When Kath walked in Sarah had never been so scared. Kath calmly walked over and took her hands.

_“Hi,”_ It was barely a whisper. 

**“Hey,”** It was filled with nerves.

_“Sarah, I wanted to talk to you because well. I have feelings for you. Heck I won’t stop talking to my friends about you and they told me to go for it so here I am going for it. And I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same. If you don’t I can go and-”_

Sarah cut her off by kissing her. It was a kiss long awaited. It was a passionate kiss and full of love. When they broke apart they reasted their foreheads against each other.

**“Kath?”**

_“Sarah?”_

**“I do feel the same. I have since I layed eyes on you. I’m just shocked you have bared with me this long.”**

They both laughed at that. Sarah pressed a kiss to Kath’s forehead and engulfed her in a hug.

**“So when can I meet these friends of yours?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEKKKKK! they FINALLY told each other how they feel!!!!
> 
> ok that is all! Love you guys. stay safe


	5. the friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets everyone

Kath was freaking out. Sarah and her had been girlfriends for a few months now and tonight was the night. That Sarah met Kaths’s friends. They decide to have everyone gather at her friend Spot and Racer’s house. It was their main hang out spot anyway. But Kath was going mental over it. Her friends were a crazy bunch and who knows what would be said or done. She trusted them but barely not to spill anything about her. The girls were meeting at the paint shop since it was semi-close to the house.

\-------------

Sarah felt as she was about to throw up. She was meeting Kath’s friends. She knew that Kath didn’t speak to her family so her friends were her family. She was terrified to say the least. She was scared they were gonna hate her. She hoped they liked her as her relationship was going well with Kath. She was really happy with Kath. But this was like meeting her family. She was beyond terrified but ready and excited.

\-------------

When they met up at the shop, it was as if you could physically feel the nerves coming off of both of them. They shared a quick kiss and hugged before saying anything.

_“You shouldn’t be the nervous one. My friends are quite the crazy bunch who knows what they will do or say.”_

This got them laughing.

**“Kath it's as if I was meeting your parents, I should be the nervous one.”**

_“Don’t be. They will love you. I promise.”_

**“Ok,”** Sarah took a deep breath, **“Let's do this thing then.”**

_“Yeah?”_

**“Yeah.”**

\-------------

On the way to Spot and Racer’s house, the girls were beyond nervous. Both were freaking out but, for different reasons. But neither knew what was happening on the other side of the front door.

\-------------

“Racer for the love of god stop.”

“No Jack. I’m never stopping!”

Spot walked over to his boyfriend and split the two boys up.

“Tonio, please stop. Kath’s bringing her girl over and we need you to be calm. So go make sure everyone is ready in the living room. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah. Sorry babe.”

Race walked in the room clearly trying to calm down. Spot turned to Jack with an agitated look on his face.

“And you. Make sure your brother stays calm while I tidy up in here and get the last of everyone ready. Deal?”

He spit in his hand and held it out, something they have done since they’ve been friends.

“Deal.”

Jack did the same thing. And they shook hands. Both guys walked off and did their jobs. Spot made sure the kitchen as well as the rest of the house didn’t look like a disaster. With the exception of a few cups in the kitchen everything looked great. Spot also had to make sure there were no stragglers outside or in any of the rooms of the house. He was content to find everything empty and all his friends minus Kath in the living room. Spot clapped his hands together hoping to get everyone's attention, which it did.

“Ok. Tonight Kath is bringing her girlfriend over. We all need to be calm and nice. We don't want to scare the girl off. All I know about her is her name is Sarah and she owns a paint store. Oh! And they have been dating for a few months now and-”

Spot just so happened to look over at Jack and surprisingly not see Davey.

“Jack? Where’s Dave?”

“Oh I forgot to tell you. He’s gonna be late. His boss held him up at the library so yeah.”

“Shoot, uh, okay.”

Race decided to speak up, “We don’t have a good sense or brain at all without Dave.”

“Racey we will be okay. We just have to use the brain cells we have left.”

Spot hoped that settled his boyfriend because he was right. The gang had no common sense without David. He just hoped they could hold on until he got there. Spots head, including everyone else in the room, snapped towards the door as they heard Kath knocking.

_“Spot or Race open the door! Or at least anyone just hurry up!”_

**“Kath baby, calm down, they will come in a minute.”**

All the heads in the room snapped back to each other at the sound of a new voice. Spot ran to open up the door while everyone else tried to make themselves look a little more presentable.

“Kath! Hey girl. Come in, come in.”

Spot hugged Katherine and then took a look at Sarah. She was perfect for Kath.

“And you must be Sarah! I’m Spot. It’s so nice to finally meet you. This goblin won’t shut up about you-”

_“Ok Spot enough of you. Let’s go to the living room babes.”_

**“Ok. Nice meeting you Spot!”**

The girls, with Spot trailing behind, headed to where the rest of their friends were.

_“Your queen is here dummies.”_

A collective amount of “Kath!” was heard including hugs for the small girl.

_“Hello, hello my loves. But calm yourselves down so I can introduce you to my girl.”_

Sarah definitely blushed at that. The friends all seprate themselves from the girl, and smiled sheepishly at the other one. Once they got themselves situated again Kath brought over Sarah to her friends.

_“Sarah, my love, these are my friends,”_ she said while giggling, _“That’s Jack, Race, Crutchie, Finch, Albert, Elmer, and you already met spot.”_

**“Nice names! I’m Sarah but you guys probably already know that.”**

_“Wait a sec we are missing one,”_ She scanned the room until her eyes fell onto Jack, _“Where’s Davey?”_

“He got held up at the library so he will be a little late. He’s trying to get here as fast as he can.” _“_

_Ugh ok. Anyways move over goblins.”_

Jojo and Albert moved over to make room for the two girls on the big couch.

“So Sarah,” Crutchie started, “We know very little about you. Give us some deets!”

**“Um ok. What do you guys want to know?”**

“Anything you’ll give us,” exasperated Albert.

“Within your comfort limits of course,” said Finch.

**“Well my name is Sarah. My favorite colors are baby blue and brownish beige. Uh my favorite band is Hobo Johnson and the lovemakers,”** the boys snickered at that, **“Yeah, I know stupid name but his music is really good. It’s like slam poetry with music behind it. It’s awesome. I own a paint store on 5th street called Sunflower Shines. I’ve had it for about 3ish years and it’s doing really well as far as customers. That's where I met Kath. She came in to interview me for the papers. Wait a second,”** she turned her head to look at Kath, **“What paper do you work for? You never told me.”**

“You’se never told her?” Jack practically yelled.

_“No but I will now. I work at the sun. It’s really no big deal.”_

It was now Sarah’s turn to freak out. 

**"** **My shop was in The Sun?! You’re kidding me. No you’re joking.”**

Kath started laughing. _“No my love, I’m not.”_

Sarah sat there not believing it. They all sat in a comfortable silence until Finch spoke up.

“Do you have any siblings?”

They all started at him.

“What it's a good question,” he said, sinking further into Crutchie.

**“It's a lovely question Finch. I have a younger brother and a twin brother. I haven’t spoken to either brother since I moved to the city. Our parents aren’t the most accepting people so I planned to move out, found an apartment, moved everything here, then went home to say my goodbyes and came out then since I was leaving the house. Mom thought it would be best if I didn’t have contact with my younger brother so I wouldn’t influence him, ya know that bs. And the same thing happened to my brother when he moved out before me so I haven’t heard from him either which sucks. So yeah.”**

Nobody really knew how to respond but Sarah didn’t mind that. It was a weird topic and nobody ever knew what to say so she got used to it. She was about to speak again when someone knocked on the door.

“That must be Dave. I’ll go get him.”

_“Hurry Jack. I want him to meet Sarah.”_

“Ok, okay. Calm down K.”

Jack went to the door and opened it up.

“Hi jackie. I’m not too late. Right?”

“Not at all babe. Come on in.”

The two boys walked into the room. The girls were laughing at something Race said. Sarah heard them enter and looked over at them. Who she saw made her jaw drop.

**“David?”**

“Sarah? What the h-”


	6. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally reunite.

Sarah stood up abruptly. She took a hesitant step forward towards Davey. Kath also stood up. Her and Jack were both on defense of their significant others. Both twins stepped foward hesitantly until they reached each other. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Everybody was silent waiting for them to do something, anything. 

**“You look so different. Shoot, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean a good different.”**

“I know what you mean Saz. Come here.”

When the twins hugged, everyone let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. They were nervous the twins were going to repulse from each other. They hugged for what to them felt like an eternity but to everyone else was a few minutes. When they hugged it felt like a missing piece from their broken puzzle was fixed. They both had some hardships but when they reunited they felt like the world stopped. And all their worries and emotions left. Almost as if they evaporated into thin air. Sarah backed away after a moment.

**“God Mom would lose her mind if she knew,”** she laughed.

They all laughed at that.

“How about we catch up tomorrow at your store? Tonight is supposed to be fun. We can have a twin sap party tomorrow.”

**“Deal.”**

Everyone sat back down and started the movie Spot or Racer put in, nobody knows who. Everybody was content. They were all with their others and were happy. The twins found their other halves again. It was a peaceful moment. Almost like the calm before a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! as im typing this im in the car on the way to the beach. don't worry my family and i all packed many masks and will still be practicing social distancing. this chapter is just a filler. the next chapter will be much longer and a little more deeper. everyone stay safe out there. i love you


	7. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Davey finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! i'm so sorry ive been gone for so long. i was just not doing well and had no motivation to write. but here we go! enjoy!!!!

The next day at Sarah’s store, Davey showed up hoping to find his sister. He did but he also found a side to his sister he never knew existed. He always knew she loved art but never to this level. It was beautiful. There were some pieces that were happy and bright, however there were others that were dark and cold. But all were very true to his sister. Sarah was towards the back of the shop helping a little girl pick out a piece of art for her new room. Once they left Sarah noticed Davey and headed to the front of the store.

**“Hey. Here let's head over here and talk.”**

“Ok. But don’t make this sound like a business meeting,” he said while laughing.

Sarah laughed at that. They walked over to a small table and sat down. Neither of them knew what to say to the other so they just stared at each other for a minute.

“I’m gonna go first. Sarah I’m so sorry. There were other ways to get into contact with you and I didn’t when I should have and I regret it everyday. I just figured you were like Mom because I didn’t know. Plus Mom told me if I ever called she would do some crazy stuff and I didn’t want you or Les to get hurt.”

Sarah had looked at the table until he mentioned their mother. At that her head snapped up to look at her twin. She couldn’t believe it. Davey was threatened by their mom. Sarah knew her mom could be hateful but never to that extent.

**“Davey what did she say? Be truthful.”**

He looked down at the table and mumbled something under his breath.

**“What did she say David?”**

“She told me she would get a restraining order on me.”

Sarah sat back appalled.

**“Tell me you're lying. You’re joking. That bi-”**

She was fuming. Davey quickly stood up and went over to Sarah.

“Hey Saz calm down. It’s ok. I’m ok. See? I’m right here. Mom can’t stop me. I’m here with my sister. Just breathe. It’s ok. We are ok.”

She knew they were ok but she was still hurt. It hurt her to know that’s what was told to her brother that split them apart. It wasn’t worth it. They could have seen each other a few years before but because of that it was impossible.

**“We’re ok. I- I love you Dave.”**

He went and hugged her.

“I love you too Saz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! please leave kudos and comments appreciated!!


	8. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a night out
> 
> tw//alcohol and drinking

After their talk a few weeks ago Sarah and Davey made an effort to see each other regularly. Kath had been spending a lot of time at the shop with Sarah when she wasn’t working. Sarah had gotten tons of calls of people wanting her to do art for their home or business so she was practically living at the store, and so was Katherine. It was busy but nice. When Kath would leave work she would grab food for the two of them. They would eat and work on small things together all while dancing around to music. It was kinda relaxing in some ways. Sarah was stressed out of her mind but was happy that she had Katherine with her. It was nice they got some time together of just the two of them. Once they finally got everything done they felt like they well deserved a night out. They called up the gang and ended up going to the closest place they could find in the city. Crutchie and Finch picked everyone up and drove.

_“Ok we are using the buddy system. Don’t even try to tell me no. You are doing it. Spot I’m talking to you. Jack with Dave, Spot with Race, Crutchie with Finch, Albert with Jojo, and me with Sarah. Everyone got it?”_

Everyone nodded their heads and mutually agreed to staying with their partners as they didn’t want to anger the small girl. Everyone walked away and went to do their own things. Crutchie, Albert, Finch, and Jojo went to the dj to put in song requests. Jack and Davey headed to find the group a booth. Spot and Race went to the dance floor. Kath and Sarah practically ran to go get drinks, ready for one after a long few weeks.

**“Hi, yeah can we have 2 beers please?”**

_“What about everyone else?”_

**“They can fend for themselves.”**

Kath just shook her head and laughed. Once they got their drinks the girls went to go find the table.

“Sarah, Kath!! Over here girls.”

_“We're back. Where are the others?”_

“All on the dance floor. Hey where’s our drinks?”

 **“Jack you two can fend for yourselves,”** Sarah said while taking a long drink from her bottle.

“Yeah ok. Kath um has she ever gotten drunk?”

_“Not with me no.”_

“She did when we were younger a couple times. Nothing more than maybe 3 beers. But she can handle it pretty well that’s for sure.”

**“Y'all realize I can hear you right?”**

_“Oh precisely darling.”_

**“And Davey I won’t drink a ton. I’ll remain slightly sober I promise.”**

“Slightly sober? Yeah ok. Oh no-”

_“What Davey?”_

“Look at Race.”

And there was Race. Absolutely trashed on the dance floor with Spot being the only thing holding him up stable.

“Yeah I’ll go get them you guys wanna round up everyone else?”

_“Sure Jack. Careful with them.”_

He nodded and went to go grab the two. Kath, Sarah, and Dave went to go find Albert, Finch, Crutchie, and Jojo. Crutchie and Finch were at the bar just sitting and talking, no alcohol in sight. They went to go start the car with Davey while the girls searched for Albert and Jojo. Right as Sarah was about to call them, the pair was found in a hallway having what looked like a very intimate make out. Kath went up behind Albert smacking his head lightly. Then proceed to tell them that She was leaving with or without them. They chose with them. When they got in the car Jack was practically throwing Race into the car. Kath just laid her head on Sarah’s shoulder and just enjoyed the peace that was finally brought into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII !!!! ok so i start school soon so chapters might come at a slower pace. i wanted to get one out before i started. i hope everyone is doing well. i love you. stay safe everyone! comment, leave kudos, and share!


	9. friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together to celebrate thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI LOVLIES OMG IM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SCHOOL HAS BEEN A PAIN AND IVE HAD NO TIME FOR WRITING BUT HERE I AM!!!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING I LOVE YOU

Kath was stressed to say the least. The group decided to do a friendsgiving this year at Spot and Race’s house. She was with Race trying to decide what all they wanted and how much of it they would need. They couldn’t decide on anything.

_“No Race we are not just having a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.”_

“Oh come on Kath it will just be easier than cooking tons of stuff.”

And that’s how they ended up leaving the store with plenty of bread, pretzels, jelly beans, popcorn, and buckets of ice cream.

_“You are an idiot Race.”_

“You agreed with me though so who’s actually the idiot?”

They loaded everything into the car and headed back to the house. They walked in the front door and Race yelled, “Honey I’m home,” and Spot, as well as Sarah following him.

**“I thought you were getting actual food,”** Sarah said while helping them unload it.

“Racetrack are you kidding me? Is this what I think it is,” said Spot.

“Well what do you think it is?”

**“Did you two seriously buy Charlie Brown Thanksgiving food?”**

_“It was his idea don’t look at me!”_

Later that evening everyone sat around the table slightly confused with the food but happy to be together. Jack stood up and tapped his glass.

“Alright this year has been a nice one. We met Sarah, her and Dave reunited, Kath finally isn’t single anymore,” Everyone cheered at that, “And we are all here and safe. To friends, family, and happiness.” 

Everyone hit their glasses together and dug into the food. Sarah looked around and realized she was finally happy for once in her life. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you are having a lovely day! i love you and take care of yourself.
> 
> tumblr: putaliitleloveonme


End file.
